


Rendezvous

by lickmyaesthetic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmyaesthetic/pseuds/lickmyaesthetic
Summary: The silkness of her voice as she chides him for his lacking of attention is smooth and melodious. Her essence alone is overwhelming, and he begins to wonder about the purpose of oxygen when he could survive off of her scent alone. Her lips are distracting him. Barry glances over at Iris, and maybe it's the ardor that seems to shine in her eyes that revved his own adulation that was soon to display.or, in where  Barry stumbles into Iris one night at a bar and things take an unexpected route just as the two begin to reconcile. ( contains a lot of smut, so beware.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A West-Allen AU. Just another forewarning; this fic will contain a lot of smut.

The loud music that plays through the speakers ricochet in his pounding ears. The balmy temperature in the loitered room increases, sodding the grey shirt that tenaciously snugged against his chest. He sits alone at the bar, chugging down his fifth shot of the night.

His vision begins to blur, his words are slurring but he absentmindedly disregards the consequential effects that it will uphold over him later as he continuously takes shot after shot—hoping that it would somehow surcease the hollowness that plagued through his heavy heart.

Barry ganders around the populous room, attempting to detect the faces of his friends; Cisco and Ralph who initially persuaded him into joining them at the club. Much to his dismay, he refuted the offer being as though he wasn't too keen on going to clubs, but he finally concluded that he would rather be in a overcrowded room than to be secluded in that apartment for another moment.

Barry was the first to arrive, he found himself a seat at the bar and chugged down two quick shots of tequila that he'd ordered. That was nearly an hour ago.

Exhaling a perturbed breath, his eyes flicker downward to the gold watch that decorated his wrist and noticed that it was nearing two in the morning and his friends have yet to make an appearance. Barry contemplated on calling Cisco to see if they were heading towards the club. But he decided against it upon growing weary of waiting around and only desiring to be in the oasis of his abode, in bed and asleep.

He digs through the pockets of his pants and scruffles out a crisp twenty dollar bill, handing over to the bartender. Barry rose to his feet, sliding his arms through the jacket that previously draped on the back of his chair and beginning to turn around to leave when he suddenly feels a chilled liquid drenching his shirt.

He didn't acknowledge that someone had stumbled into him and spilled their drink until the person suddenly began to babble out their deepest apologies.

“Shit, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I,”

Barry felt his thick eyebrows furrow together in wonderment. He recognized the voice; the alluring and smoky tone of it. He peers up and meets the gaze of these soft, hickory rich eyes that seemed to glint amidst the darkened room.

“Iris?” He inquired, the retort is so faint that he isn't positive that she heard him. 

She was mid-way through her sentence when she heard the familiar ringing of her name parting through his lips. She blinks, tugging her mauve coated lips into a smile, “Barr?” She ponders, referencing him to the nickname she'd given him back when they were in elementary school. Without warning, she steps forward and envelopes her short arms around his nape. “Oh my god, I almost didn't recognize you.” She chuckles softly, the sound of it wavers in his ears.

His arms intwine around her waist, resting carefully as her body splays flushed against his. Small tendrils of her hair tickle his nostrils as her plush cheek cradled comfortably against his. The enticing smell of her perfume wafted against his face, lingered in his nostrils, and drowned him into an intoxicated trance.

Iris pulls away, emanating a small chuckle as she steps back and ganders at his presence. “What's it been—four, five years?” She inquired, folding her arms akimbo under her chest. The action resulted into her breasts - which were currently visible through the thin, camisole like shirt that she wore, being lifted and granting him a better view. Barry blushes as he chides himself, disintegrating the libidinous thoughts that swathed around in his brain.

“Uh, yeah. Five years. How have you been?” Barry retorted as he clears his throat.  

She'd began talking about her life post high school days and college days, informing him of the new paper she started, called the Central City Citizen after quitting her job at CCPN. Barry couldn't help but smile as he watches her giddily rave about her new job, he always recalled her deep admiration for journalism.

Barry didn't even know that she had finished talking, as his attention and eyes were adverted to the hiked up, black mini skirt that snugged against her petite waist. Her seemingly long, glowing legs were peeking from underneath, taunting him. _Stop being a creep_. He chastised himself yet again, penitent of his inability of maintaining focus.

“Barry?” He blinks, gazing up at her as her face marred a worried facial expression.

“Yeah?”

“I asked if you wanted me to pay for your dry cleaning since I kinda ruined your shirt.” She chortles, shifting her eyes at the large spot that still displayed onto his shirt.

“What—no, its fine.” Barry ripostes reassuringly, looking down at his chest before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.“I kinda hated this shirt anyway.” He retorts which is somewhat true.

“No, Barr, you have to at least let me pay for your drink or something.”

“Okay, uh.” He pauses momentarily before reaching into his pockets and pulling out his keys. “How about you let me drive you  home, then we'll call it even?”

Iris pushes the front door open and steps aside, allowing Barry to enter first as she closes the door behind them. He's ambling around, spectating at the spacious and luxurious abode that she had.“Damn.” He whistles glancing up at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, its light shone an illuminating glint that casted throughout the entire room.

Barry found himself perched on one of the cushions on her couch. She stood athwart from him, sipping lightly on the bottled water she grasped in her hands.

“I still can't believe you have your own paper. I mean I remember you writing for the school newspaper in high school. You were always so dedicated.”

Iris simpers softly as she places the water bottle down. Nodding her head in agreement, she states, “Yeah. Me either. It wasn't easy, you know? But I knew that this is what I wanted and I stayed focus on accomplishing my goal. So, what about you? How've you been? Are you still dating that girl, what's her name again?”

“Becky,”  Barry exasperatedly sighs. 

“Right! Becky, how's that going? Last I heard you two were engaged right?” Iris ponders inquisitively, attempting to hide the pain that seethed in her voice. She remembers being told the news by her father and being utterly disturbed by the news. Iris didn't hate Becky _per say_ , but she did have a great disdain for the young woman.

Becky didn't appreciate how close the two friends were and didn't fail to remind them any chance she received. Barry always informed Becky that he and Iris were only best friends but she refused to believe it. Becky had a very callous personality, which was the exact opposite of Barry's. Albeit she never expressed her concerns, it always perplexed her knowing that he dated someone so sardonic like Becky.

Barry clears his throat as he shifts his body. It was true in fact that he had planned on marrying Becky — they were high school sweethearts, well he wouldn't exactly use _that_ term, but they dated throughout high school and for the first few years of college. He remembered the day perfectly, all the events that led up to the moment, the way her eyes clouded with heavy tears as she grogged out a _yes_ and coaxed him with a heated kiss that left him windless.

Barry planned on having a future with Becky. Their relationship was far from perfect but they were helplessly in love. Or so he thought. As time drew near to their wedding, a rupture of afflictions suddenly ascended. Somewhere down the line is when Barry came to the gut wrenching realization that he had fallen out of love with the blond haired seductress.

He didn't tell her the primary reason why, but he knew that he couldn't continue their relationship based on a lie. So, much to his dismay, he ended it which only left a heartbroken Becky weeping helplessly and Barry stumbling around with the weight of guilt on his shoulders. He honestly did feel bad, because at one point he really did love her.

“Oh.” Iris says upon noticing the disheartened facial expressions that marred his slumped face. “Wow, Barr, I'm so sorry.” She informs him, moving from her seated position on the opposite couch to resting next to him. Iris reaches down and intertwines her small fingers around his calloused ones, with her thumb gently caressing against the skin on his knuckles, she turns to face him with her face painted in sympathy.

Barry gulps, feeling his heartbeat suddenly beginning to posthaste. She's talking, he thinks, well, he hears her murmuring words echoing in his ears but all he seemed to focus on was the outline of her succulent lips and how close her body was her his. Though he never told her, Barry always had a crush on Iris since they were ten years old. He never acted upon those feelings because he always thought that he wasn't fit for her caliber. She was the gorgeous cheerleader and he was the geeky sidekick.

But still, even through elementary school and even through his relationship with Becky those feelings were there. Deep down, Barry believes that Becky knew about his crush on Iris — which is why she would always scold her anytime the three of them hung out together.But Barry no longer harbored that guilt around with him anymore. The rupture with Becky ended three years ago.

Iris is still talking by the time Barry retracts himself from his musings. She smells incredible — her perfume, he believes is a citrus concoction of some sort. She's talking he sees her lips moving but he begins to suffer a slow loss of cognitive function. His mind goes muddled, it's hard for him to think when he's looking at her this close for the first time in years. She's still as beautiful as he remembered; from the smooth glow of her skin to her warm eyes, every inch, every crevice on her body deserved to be admired.

The silkness of her voice as she chides him for his lacking of attention is smooth and melodious. Her essence alone is overwhelming, and he begins to wonder about the purpose of oxygen when he could survive off of her scent alone. Her lips are distracting him. Barry glances over at Iris, and maybe it's the ardor that seems to shine in her eyes that revved his own adulation that was soon to display.

Iris' lingering words suddenly vanish somewhere along the outline of his soft lips. His hand is cradling her face within his grasp as his thumb gently caresses the flesh of her cheek. Slowly, incessantly, he presses his lips to Iris'. It's soft, timid and chaste but it still so much more than that, it's a wave of warmth that fills him up, spewing out from his heart. Their lips are united together — her plump, velvety lips enthralling against his slimmer, warm ones, bonding together.

He continued to press his lips more rougher onto Iris'.  His insistent mouth was parting her quivering lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Then, she kissed him back, the kiss getting deeper, deepening  the sensation that surged  throughout her entire body.

Stifling a low groan, Iris pries her lips away from his, gasping intently as she struggles to find her breath. Barry, whose lips are now red and plumped swollen from their dewy kisses, opens his eyes and immediately began to stutter an apology.

“Iris, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that, uh, I can leave if you want me to.” Barry sputters, timidly shying his eyes away from hers and beginning to hurriedly rise to his feet — that is, until he feels a gentle tug of Iris' hands pulling him back down.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of what happens after Barry accidentally kisses Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envisioned this going in a completely different direction in my head.

“You don't have to leave, Barry. It's okay.” She responds, in a soft, sotto voce. Licking his lips, Barry ganders at her and Iris could see the internal ambivalence still flickering in his eyes as he asks, “Yeah?”

She knew that his timid behavior that suddenly ascended, derived from his belief that she upset about the kiss. But, unbeknownst to his knowledge, Iris always harbored secret feelings for Barry, which were never publicized due to the previous long term relationship he had with Becky.

Iris allowed those feelings for Barry to demise after coming to the abrupt conclusion that she didn't want the unreciprocated feelings to taint their friendship. But the way that he kissed her with such vigor and need made those dormant emotions ascend.

The way he gazed at her so intently, as his doe eyes clouded with salacious made Iris want to devour him in ways unimaginable. “Kiss me again.” She breathes softly, biting down on her bottom lip, which he previously just finished nibbling on a few moments ago.

Iris feels his warm breath wafting against her skin as they draw closer to each other again. It's slow at first, and he has  to calm himself down from trembling so much, but eventually he eases at the novice feel of her amorous kisses. The kiss deepens, their staggered breaths meshed as their lips moved in tandem. He tilts his head — gaining better access of her succulent lips. He nips at them, relishing in the softness and the delicious sweetness of her lipstick that he was sure, was messily covered all over his face. He couldn't contain the moan any longer. He breathed heavily into her mouth while his deft fingers tauntingly circle at her inner thighs.

Iris could feel the erratic thudding of her heartbeat posthaste, her quivering lips find their way into the warm skin on the crook of his neck, teasingly coaxing it with languid kisses.

“Iris,” Barry murmurs, meaning to say her name to grasp her attention but instead it came out as a breathy plead, which further implicated his libidinous desires of feeling her body against his. “Are you, I mean, is this—?” He stammers, finding himself writhing underneath her control. Iris halts her movements momentarily just enough to gander up at him underneath her casted eyelashes and her doe brown eyes. Barry nearly melts at the sight of her beautiful eyes staring at him confusedly with her eyebrows furrowed inquisitively.

“What is it? Do you want to stop?” He shakes his head immediately, refuting her rebuttal. She chuckles softly. Barry cheekily thins his lips into a weak smile that displayed the small amount of embarrassment that he suddenly obtained.

“No! I want to. So bad,” He grumbles lowly, lingering his hooded gaze onto her long legs that were wrapped around his waist. He places a hand on her thigh, gently caressing the soft velvety flesh of her skin, earning soft gasps that slipped from her glossed lips. “I just want make sure that you do. I don't wanna do anything that you'll regret.”

Iris couldn't help but to smile. She shifts her body closer, wrapping her arms around the back of his nape as she gazes into his eyes. “Barry, I am a grown woman. I'm not doing anything that I don't want to happen. I want this. I want you to touch me. Can you do that, Bartholomew?” Her teasingly coquettish words vanish somewhere along the feverish kisses she imprints on his neck, her tongue darts out of her mouth, tasting the salted bitterness of the nervous beads of sweat that glided down his skin.

The slow and intoxicating movements of her hips gyrating against his nearly spurs Barry to his precipice. It's taunting and she's exhaling these wet, breathy moans that are ringing in his ears desperately making him want to rid her down of her clothing. “Yes, god, yes!”

Barry and Iris stumble backwards, down the corridor and into her bedroom with their swollen lips still meshed heavily against each others. He feels her small hands tugging at the shirt that he wore. He aides her with assistance, pulling it over his head and roughly lobbing it aside. 

Iris' lips are marred against his warm skin, leaving trails of dark love bites along his cheek and proceeding further down until she reached the crook of his neck. She winces lowly after feeling the back of her heel hit the bed spring, the pain however absentmindedly demises upon feeling Barry gently laying her down onto the bed.

She lies on her back as he matches her body's form, hovering his towering body over hers. Barry's hands ventured over her curved body, exploring, their lips never detached.

She cradles face within her hands and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse and outline along his freckled skin. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the thudding of his heart against her chest.

Iris' arms reached up and tangled around his long neck. A plaintive groan seeped from the back of his throat with every push of his tongue intertwining against hers. Iris splays her legs open and invites Barry to the place where she desires him the most. Albeit the lower parts of their bodies was still shielded by articles of clothing — it was undeniable that she was wanton; ready for him to fulfill her needs.

“Oh god, Iris.” He shudders, inhaling a sharp breath after he feels her fingers grazing along the front of his pants. She's reaching for his zipper, ready to pull it down and discard it aside along with his shirt that she absentmindedly ridded him out of earlier. His teeth graze along her collarbone, tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of her skin while she assists him out of his pants with ease.

“Barry.” Iris retorts in an equally needy, breathy moan. Aching for skin to skin contact, she lifts her hips just enough for her to shimmy out of the mini skirt. Barry spreads her legs open and aligns himself at her center where he feels her warm essence seeping through her underwear. He groans lowly, his legs trembling and his mind muddled as she presses herself against him and tauntingly bucks her hips against his. He jerks, becoming befuddled by the sudden friction.

Their kisses are consuming and mind-numbing. For the sake of their burning lungs, they must break apart. However, when Barry's tongue grazes the bottom lip and he leers down at her with adulation flickering in his pupils, Iris decides to risk asphyxia. Her tongue invades his mouth and lures his into an fluctuated abyss.

She's out of her shirt — only left in a black bra that snugged against her chest. She shudders upon feeling his nimble fingers toying with the strands, slowly gliding them off of her shoulders. He creates a trail of small bites and open-mouthed kisses along her breast until his lips, which she voraciously devours, collided with hers again.

His fingers hook around the thin fabric of her underwear he draw a sinuous path to her waist while he slowly drags over her hips. Barry's breathless, seeing her like this, her body so threateningly beautiful, and wanton just for him. Iris however interrupts his musings and pampers him with another sensual kiss all while trailing her hand along the waistband of his boxers and gently pulling them down.

He gasps feeling her cold hands pressing against his skin; moving further down until he was in the same naked estate as she was. Barry watches her as she eyes his turgid penis that sprang freely, prodded against his thigh. A sudden shield of timorousness surged, causing Barry to blush under the softness of her scrutiny.

“Sorry, I've just dreamt about this so many times—” He stammers after noticing the amused quirk of Iris' eyebrows. She bites back a blush as he continued to ramble. “God, that must've sounded so creepy.”

“It's okay, Bear. I know what you mean.” She says, smiling softly. She cranes her neck off of the bed and coaxes him with a lingering kiss. Iris nips at his bottom lip, gliding her tongue along the plush skin as he pries his mouth open, inviting her tongue to entangle within his. Barry ravishes her dewy lips and whimpers softly, not acknowledging that his mouth was sodden from her heated kisses. Iris' writhing body aches beneath him. Her hands scrape through his hair, her limbs wind around his.

He rests his forehead against hers and breathes softly as he looked down at her. He slid the latex material onto his length and hovered over her again, placing a gentle kiss on top of her nose before reaching in between their sweat-sodden bodies and grabbing ahold his penis. His eyes avert down, they both watch as he aligns himself at her center and with a low, guttural grunt he pushes forward, gently, slowly easing inside of her.

Iris shifts so that he's pressed against her hilt. She digs the heels of her feet into his back and draws him closer  until their chests pressed together. The first few thrusts were slow and shallow — making her whimper in anticipation growing desperate for more contact. Barry continued his salacious hip thrust until he heard her quivering breaths staggering in his ears. He's fully inside of her now, surging and thrusting against her convulsing channels; and he has to thwart himself from tumbling down onto her because his arms are still trembling and he isn't certain if he's strong enough to uphold himself.

Pressed tightly together, pelvis against pelvis, they moved in slow grinding motions. Iris shuddered at the emotion Barry poured into every undulating thrust of his hips. Her eyes flutter shut as she moves in time with him, meeting every downward thrust with a raise of her hips. It's slow, excruciatingly so — sensual, suave or shallow, he always hits his target with her whimpering breathy words of appraisals in his ears.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely abandoned this story, but I found a little bit of inspiration and finally decided to update again, so hopefully you guys like this chapter. Apologies if there are any grammatical errors, point them out and I'll go back and fix them later. Also, kudos/comments are highly appreciated! :)

They laid sprawled underneath the thick warmth of the duvet cover that spread across their bodies. Iris' head rested against his bare chest; her fingers idly traced along the sinuous path of freckles that chaffed on his bare skin while his arm tentatively rested around her waist, flushing her body against his.

Barry brings his other arm behind his head, a genial smile waned the creases of his lips. “You know, I could get used to this, us being together.” He sighs in content before pressing a chaste kiss into her hair. Upon both of them finally confessing their true feelings for each other after their first post-coital night together, they've been spending the past few months catching up on lost time.

She would sleep over at his apartment a few nights a week whenever she was off of work. Over that time period, she'd gotten acquainted with his roommate, Cisco.

Iris hums softly, nodding her head as she wraps her arm around his torso. She chiseled her body closer to his until she was halfway sprawled on his body; her leg wrapped around his waist. “Mm. What's even better is waking up next to you in the morning,” He murmurs lowly as he leers down and spectatingly heeds at her beauteous features. Barry sees the creases of her lips twitch coily before curling upward into a small simper. Her fingers mussle through his disheveled hair.

Iris' eyes avert upward until they meet his gaze. She blushes furiously at the softness of his scrutiny. Barry looks at her with a warm adoration looming in his pupils. His large hand reaches up and cups her face within it, his thumbs trace idle patterns along the soft skin on her cheek.

Barry's eyes divert from hers and flicker downward to her lips. He bites down softly on his own before leaning forward, enclosing the decimated space between them. She could feel the little huffs of his breath wisping against her face as she leans forward to meet him halfway. Their lips brush lightly, slowly transitioning into a feverish kiss as he presses his mouth wholly against hers. Their exchanged kisses were chaste, delicate and slow as they both were rapt in the delicious feel of the others mouth. Iris' pliant lips were saccharine, tasting of the cherry flavored chapstick she applied on them earlier.

Barry nips at her lips, pressing his mouth against hers in a ravenous ardor as he sucked at the plush skin. He tugged at her lower lip, entrapping it within the grasp of his teeth and released it with a loud pop. She moaned softly in his mouth, causing him to smirk in retort. Iris nudged him with her shoulder then peeled her dewy lips away from his soddened mouth. She giggled at the sight of his swollen plumped lips that were crimson red. His lips curled downward into a moue pout. “What? You don't wanna kiss me?” He asks, albeit his tone was playful.

Iris exhaled a guff chortle before rolling her eyes. “No, I do. It's just that we were starting to get carried away.” She raised her eyebrow in an accusatory manner as she ganders at him. His fingers were tentatively hovering over the waistband of her pajama shorts.

“So? We have the entire place to ourselves, it's not like anyone will hear us. Cisco and Gypsy went to go see a movie. You can be as loud as you want, baby.”He murmurs, leaning forward to fluctuate her mouth with feverish kisses as he brings his hands around her waist again, this time he pulls her body upward until she straddled his lap. Iris moaned softly at the proximity of his fingers trailing along her inner thigh. She shudders at the delicacy of his feathered touches. His face is nestled between the crook of her neck, he teasingly scrubs his nose against her clavicle before pampering her skin with open mouthed kisses.

Her fingers are mussling through his disheveled hair again, seeking as an anchor while she writhed helplessly atop of him. She bites down on her lip as she incited the first movement. It was a salacious hip thrust that grounded against his girth. Barry grunts heavily against her neck, murmuring a foul profanity under his breath.

Barry's hands grabbed at her waist, attempting to steady her pace while she dryly rutted her hips against his. The thin fabric of his pajama pants allowed him to feel every slow and adulating cant of her hips moving against his turgid penis. His libido grew more ravenous and he had to resist the urge of shucking her clothes off of her body in haste. The room fell into a stilled silence save for the sounds of his guttural grunts and her breathy moans.

“Iris,” He breathed ruggedly although it sounded more of a desperate whimper. He swallowed thickly as his forehead fell to her shoulder. His fingers sunk into the skin on her waist, hauling her movements for just a moment. “Honey, you're killing me.” His voice is thick and raspy, he harrumphed lowly before chancing a glance up at her. Iris wraps her arms around his neck before laping her tongue over her bottom lip.

“I'm just trying to take advantage of us being all alone in this apartment.” She whispers in a coquettish manner, allowing her fingers to trail along the taunt abs that ridged in his chest, stopping once she reached the dark line of coiled hair that chaffed just below his navel.

She raised an eyebrow amusedly at the slight sputter of his hips. Barry avidly slotted his pliant lips over her succulent ones, making sure the tandem movement of their lips were succinct. His cold fingers are brushing at her inner thighs again this time he allowed them to linger upward until he felt the moistened wetness of her arousal dampening his fingers.

Barry pressed his swollen lips against the side of her neck again as he slowly began to lean her body backwards until her head lightly bounced against the pillow. He hovered over her body, his hands clawed into the skin on her inner thighs before splaying them open. Iris gasps once she feels the undulating movement of his lips declining lower onto her body. He started from her neck which he coaxed with dark love bites all over — he knew that she would probably chide him for it later but he didn't care.

He then proceeded downward to the slight hollow of her neck, he pressed a simple kiss there and kept going. She was wearing a thin fabric t-shirt without a bra underneath, he could see her dark pert nipples prodding through the shirt. The corners of his lips pulled into a roguish smirk, he hikes the shirt up until he receives the sight of her tender breasts. He haphazardly tosses the shirt aside, another kiss presses against her chest.

His breath grew soft as his tongue darted out and lapped around one of her pert nipples. Barry's mouth was warm, his lips pursed around the erected nub and teasingly tugged at it. Her breathy moans thronged softly in his ears as he moved to the other nipple, heeding it with an equal delicacy. He sucked, gnawed and tugged at the sensitized nubs until they grew swollen.

The seating of Iris' underwear is sticky with her slicked arousal, Barry moaned at the saccharine smell that lingered in his nostrils. _God, Iris_. His breath is heavy against her skin, eyes lidded heavily with an evidential hunger flickering in them, the skin around his mouth still red and raw. Her hips sputter as he pampers a chaste kiss against her waist. She swallows thickly as his hands slowly began to shimmy the shorts over her hips, giving him a view of her sex-seeped panties.

“Barry,” Iris whimpers, feeling the dire need for skin to skin contact. Her fingers are fisting into his shoulder blades, impatiently waiting for him to make a move. She hates when he teases her, he has grown to learn this over the course of their first few times together — but Barry always enthralled at the way she would writhe helplessly beneath him, her face scrunched into a pout, her lips tutted downward in a frown. The sight of it alone was enough to revv him up, make him increase his efforts in having her cum until he milked her dry.

“Little impatient, are we?” He teases, hooking a finger around the elastic waistband of her underwear and slowly pulling them over her hips. She rolls her eyes and parts her mouth open, preparing to chide him but the words die on her lips when he splays her legs open and nuzzles his face in center of her swollen cunt. Iris feels a thick lump enclosed at the hollow of her throat, she glanced down to see Barry smirking coyly at her. _Asshole_.

Her eyes gently flutter close as she feels the wisps of his soft breaths grazing against her inner thighs, she moans softly when his warm mouth finally pressed against wanton sex. Barry's face nestled between her thighs while he inhaled the sweet scent of her sex — his swollen lips curl around the dewy, sensitized, pink flesh, nibbling and lapping while her fisted fingers tug through his tussled hair.

Iris feels her mind going numb, her legs tremble with abandon. His enlarged hands are pressed against her hip bones, steadying her in place while his tongue continued its ravenous laps along her slicked folds. He moans against her, feeling the swelling of his girth tightening against his pants. Iris fingers abandon his hair and move to the pallid bedsheets, clutching them tightly as she feels her breaths becoming hitched and heavy. “Barry, I–” She stutters, unable to complete the rest of her sentence.

She grounds her hips against his face, cupping on the precipice of her orgasm. She's almost there, he can tell by the way she clenches tightly around his lips, the way her body trembles. He encourages her, giving her simple words of appraisal as he nipped at the swollen flesh. The sounds of his tongue sloshing around her wet sex nearly spurs him to his own orgasm. Iris bellows a litany of whimpers when her orgasm rips through her — its warm and thick as it spills from her and shines on Barry's lips and chin. He harrumphed thickly and licked around his mouth, tasting the remnants of her sweet nectar.

Iris barely gives either one of them time to recover before she's pulling Barry back down to her, slanting her lips over his and kissing him with fervor. Their lips clash and the kiss is kinda messy but neither one of them seemed to care. She moans at the taste of herself on his lips. Their hands move in haste as they begin to shuck him down of his jeans.

They kiss again, deep and slow, the taste of her passed back and forth. His penis is thick and heavy between them, pressed against Iris' thigh. The tip is red, already creaming with precum. She runs her hands over his skin, squeezes his ass as she deliberately rubs her thigh against his erection.

“Tell me what you want,” He says, after parting their lips with a soft wet sound. The timbre of his voice is low, raspy. His eyes are darkened with a heavy lust.

“You, inside of me.” She breathes, prying her legs open and letting him settle between her thighs. Barry reached over towards his nightstand and pulled a foiled package out of the top drawer, he smiled sheepishly at the amused expression marring Iris' face. He rolled the condom on with ease. He reached down between their sweat slicked bodies and grabbed ahold of himself, holding her heavy gaze as they both watched him ease towards the proximity of her swollen cunt.

The tip pushes in first; both of their mouth hung agape at the delicious friction. Iris whimpered lowly at the pain and grabbed onto his shoulders, seeking as an anchor. Barry huffed out heavy pants as he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to the feel of him. If he were being honest, he needed time to recollect too. He was still befuddled by how good, warm and tight she always felt.

He slowly pushes himself further into her, inch by inch until she bottomed him out whole and until he pressed against her hilt. Barry shifts his body; nestling himself between her thighs. After a moment of waiting, he incited the first move by giving a shallow downward thrust of his hips. He groans gutturally as he felt himself moving inside of her. Iris whimpered, clawing her fingers into the skin on his back as she avidly raised her hips and recited the small hip roll.

Barry thrusted into her at a precise and deft pace, retracting himself and then nestling back inside of her with excruciatingly slow strides. He breathes heavily then swallows her hitched moan. Iris raves in the way he fills her whole, how he heeds in the delicacy of his hips. “God, I love you so much.” He pants heavily, gripping both of her hips within his hands and rutting his pelvic bone against hers. She squeezes her thighs together and moans loudly before nodding her head, her throat is heavy and she's incapable of forming any coherent words at the moment. Iris hikes her legs up further, pulling them up until they rested around his waist. This elicited a sharper and deeper change in his stroke, she dug her fingers into his shoulders to steady herself.

Iris lifted her hips and teased her swollen cunt with the tip of his penis, her eyes fluttered at the delicious friction. “ _Oh—my—Barry!”_  She managed to say, though her voice still croaked. He nestled deeply back inside of her wanton warmth, enthralling at the sight of himself disappearing in her tight hollow.

The heel of her feet dig into his lower back while he descends her to her abyss. She could feel her thighs clenching, her insides clamping around him. She pulled his mouth to hers and sloshed her tongue into the wetness of his hungry mouth. She bites down on his lips when she feels her toes curl. He thrusts into her with abandon, pinching her swollen nipples with his fingers while she moved in time with him.

He removed his fingers from her nipple in favor of grabbing her ass, pulling her already working hips closer to him, pushing himself deeper. The bed creaks, complains, beneath them and Barry knows that he should care, but that caring, like everything else, has flown out of his head. Everything but the slickness of Iris' skin, his cock filling her, the pressure against her clit every time he rolls his hips just so. The muscles in her leg stretch, right on the precipice of pain. His hips piston, unrelenting.

Their heavy breaths mingle and she chokes back a sob once she feels the precipice of her orgasm creeping up on her. Barry grunts as he thrusted shallowly inside of her. The saccharine nectar of her orgasm spills from inside of her and coats his penis. Barry continued to rut inside of her as he rode her through her orgasm, milking her completely dry until she goes boneless. His hips jerk and it's not soon before he's filling her up with his own warmth, the evidence of their body fluids flow down their legs.

 He canted his hips with abandon until neither one of them could take it anymore. His face is flushed and sweaty and his breathing is labored. Iris' chest heaves as she hauls from her euphoric high. She winced inwardly once she sees the small splotch of crimson blood spewing from his bottom lip.“I didn't know I bit on it that hard.” She wipes away the blood with her thumb and looked up at Barry who only shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn't even realize that you did. But I guess we can call it even for me marking up your neck, huh?” He smirks before licking away the remainder of the thick blood. Barry kisses her shoulder, playful, and nips at her collarbone. Iris can muster only a wordless noise of satisfaction as she sweeps her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. His light chuckle is only the slightest bit smug as he withdraws from her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember everyone commenting that there was no such thing as too much smut, so I took that into consideration while writing this. I hope I did it justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a little flirty during shower time with Iris.

The Iris is roused the next morning by the erratic timbre of the alarm clock ringing through the air. She squints her eyes, stifling back a soft yawn as she scoots towards the edge of the bed and reaches over to shut it off. She scrubbed a hand over her blearily eyes as she threw the bunched up covers off of her body and attempted to sit up — her efforts were futile when she felt Barry's enlarged hands tightening around her waist. He chiseled his body closer to hers, shuddering lightly at the cool breeze of air that wafted against his body. He murmured incoherently and nestled his face against her back.

“Barr, honey we gotta get up. It's almost eight.” Iris says, mussling her fingers through his disheveled bed hair. She simpers softly when she sees his eyebrows crease together and furrow into a frown, his lips mimics the gesture and tutted downward.

“I wanna sleep.” He whined, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, enthralling at the warmth that her body provided amidst the chilled air that seeped through the room. Iris was acutely aware that he was still exhausted from partaking in last nights salacious endeavors and as was she but they both had to go to work today, much to their avail.

“I know, but we have to get ready for work. Captain Singh'll kill you if you're late again. Come on, we can take one together to save time.” Iris pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead, she reached under the cover and teasingly patted his butt, giggling softly when he grunted in chagrin and swatted her hand away. She untwined his arms from around her waist and slipped out of bed, hastily sliding one of his shirts over her body.

Albeit he was still overwrought with undeniable exhaustion, the idea of showering with his girlfriend seemed to make his efforts of getting out of bed more avid. He yawns, stretching his limbs out before haphazardly tossing the covers off of his body. He shivers and instinctively wraps his arms around himself. He suddenly regretted going to bed naked, he somehow forgot that the temperature in the apartment always lowers during the middle of the night.

Barry sauntered down the hallway, trailing behind Iris. She flickered the bathroom lights on and closed the door after he entered inside. She smirked and shook her head in amusement at the sight of his naked body, thankfully Cisco was currently inhabitant at his girlfriend's house otherwise he would've gotten an unwarranted view of Barry's naked body.

She shucked the loose fitted shirt that she wore, off of her body before ambling towards the shower. She made sure it was at the perfect temperature before stepping in. Barry entered in behind her. She sighed in content as the balmy water sprinkled against her skin. She grabbed a loofah and squirted a doolop of her coconut water body wash onto it, lathering her body with the foamy soap. Iris scrubbed every crevasse on her body, making sure she ridded the evidence and smell of her sexual activities from last night. She stood under the showerhead, allowing the water to wash away the foamy suds when she felt Barry chisel himself flush up against her backside.

Iris ganders at him over her shoulder, her countenance is chideful as she feels the palm of his hand cupping her tender breasts. His lips curled into a coquettish smirk while he listened to her chastising him. “Barry, you're really about to risk getting your head chewed off by Singh just for a quickie?”

She pursed her lips together in attempts of stifling the breathy moan that threatened to emanate from her mouth. She felt the arousal of his swollen girth pressed against her butt, his fingers idly fondled with her pert nipples.

“We've got enough time, I can be really quick. I promise. Besides, you're worth being late for.” Barry rasps heavily against her neck, allowing his lips to imprint feverish kisses along her dewy skin. Iris' head fell to his chest, her moans thronged in the air as she slowly feels herself succumbing to his coquettish endeavors at her own volition. She bites at the plush flesh on her bottom lip and gently flutters her eyes close. His fingers are lingering against her skin; descending lower until they reached the apex of her cunt.

Barry's fingers lazily coiled through a few pieces of curled pubic hair, his lips slant into a roguish smirk when he hears her breathy whimpers. Iris inhaled a sharp breath once she felt the pressure of his nimble finger pressing inside of her wanton warmth. “I got you, it's okay.” He whispers assuringly in her ear. Iris numbly bit on her lip — the wet sounds of his dexterous fingers, mixing in with her slicked arousal nearly spurs Iris to the precipice of her orgasm.

Iris hips sputter, she gasps in aghast, clasping her hand over his when she feels him twist his wrist and swiftly tease her sensitized nub with his forefinger. She thrusts her hips downward, grinding against his slightly callused and sticky fingers. His panted breaths are heavy against her skin, she lulls her head aside, letting his wet tongue lick at her exposed flesh. “You feel so good,” Barry marvels, feeling his hooded eyelids growing heavy. 

The movement of his fingers were sinewy, precise. He applied the right amount of pressure, padding his thumb against the center of her swollen cunt while his mouth covered hers. She mewls a watery moan when he began to thrust his erection against her, allowing her to feel the undeniable affect she had over him. Their breaths are heavy and hitched as their kisses became amorous. The kisses were slanted and messy, given the positioning of their heads but it didn't surcease the increasing of their libidos.

 _“Ooh_ , Barry.”

Iris reached behind her and palmed his swollen cock in her hands, allowing her fingernails to graze over the sensitive skin, feeling specks of precum dripping along her hand. Barry thrusted upward, nearly tumbling over in surprise. “ _Fuck_ , Iris.” The profanity inadvertently spewed from his mouth that hung agape. 

Barry whispered words of appraisals when he felt her clenching around his fingers. “Come on, cum for me baby.” His voice pleads, helping her chase the orgasm they were both desperately seeking for her to reach. Her moans softly rang in his ears when he felt the warmth of her arousal drenching his fingers, she clenches lightly, feeling the remainder of it spill out of her, swallowing her whole, making her body go wilt. 

Barry pressed a light kiss into her hair before finally retracting his swollen fingers from her wanton warmth. He turns her around in his arms, his forefinger dragged along her bottom lip, coating it with her saccharine nectar. Iris leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his as they lazily passed the mixed taste of saliva and her sweet cum back and forth between them. Barry pecked Iris' lips thrice, finally prying his wet mouth away from hers when he felt the water starting to get cold. 

Iris stepped out of the shower after cleaning up the sticky body fluids that dripped between her thighs, while Barry finished washing up. Upon their salacious shower quickie; they got dressed, brushed their teeth then vacated the apartment. 

“What's your excuse for being late this time, Allen?” Captain Singh's haughty voice inquisitively pondered as he sauntered towards his office, causing Barry to slightly falter. His eyes were glued to the case file he held in his hands, they flickered up momentarily, chancing a quick glance up at Barry, his eyebrows raised in curioisity. Singh exhaled a deep sigh and shook his head wearily as Barry opened his mouth, “Just go work on the files I left on your desk they're starting to pile up and _try_ not to be late again.”

 

 

 


End file.
